narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenma (Jet)
File:100px-Nature Icon_Earth.svg.png | jutsu = Curse Technique: Eternal Damnation | weapons =Single-Bladed Scythe }} Tenma (天魔, Tenma; Literally "Demon") is a former Jōnin hailing from Konohagakure who is a worshipper of Jashin. He is an exceedingly high ranking member of the international criminal organisation Hitokiri, holding the rank of Shōgun. Appearance Tenma is the very picture of an attractive, sophisticated man in the prime of life. With his dark gray, piercing eyes and clean-shaven, babyfaced visage, Tenma attracts a great deal of attention from admirers both male and female. Tenma is a tall and lean-built man with short dark brown hair which is worn casually unkempt, falling over his eyes; in more formal or somber situations, however, he is known to wear it neatly slicked back. He is always seen with his Single-Bladed Scythe on his back unless he is in disguise. He wears nail polish on his fingers and toes with all but the middle fingers and toes painted white. The middle fingers are painted black. When he lives in Konoha, his casual clothes consist of a black or gray shirt with a large Konoha swirl symbol on the back, and black pants with a weapons pouch strapped to them. When dressing up as an associate of the Akatsuki he wears the traditional Akatsuki cloak and usually keeps the upper half of it unbuttoned. Below it he wears of a set of clothing consisting of a blue V-collar T-shirt and blue pants with a body mesh under the T-shirt, and a white sash around his waist on the outside of the shirt much like a tunic. Like almost all members of Akatsuki, he wears the headband of his home village with a horizontal line gouged through it to symbolize his broken ties with the village. On his left index finger he wears a ring, which bears the kanji for three (三, san). He also wears a strap like necklace with a single metal stud on it. Personality Tenma shows two rather contradictory sides of his personality which has led many of his associates within the Jashin Cult to think that he might be bipolar and suffers from manic episodes. Most of the time Tenma is a very cold, callous, and dispassionate person. He is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. He thinks of anyone who does not follow the will of Jashin as worthless scum and treats them as expendable. But unlike most followers of Jashinism he is not particularly violent and will only fight when provoked or when he thinks he is fulfilling the will of Jashin. He is very much a Nihilist, believing that human existence has no objective meaning, purpose, or intrinsic value. He believes that only the physical laws contributed to our existence. With respect to the universe and Jashin's ultimate will, a single human or even the entire human species is insignificant, without purpose and is not likely to change in the totality of existence. Tenma stays completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. He is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. He is highly level headed at most times and can make highly well thought and logical decisions. Strangely, Tenma seems to show some concern for his comrades. This is particularly so for Zuie Nuhai who he is deeply in love with. He first saw her when he was getting initialized into the cult and soon unwittingly became friends with her. Over subsequent meetings he unknowingly started to fall in love with her despite knowing that she was a lesbian and might never feel that way about him. Though he finally decided to tell her about his feelings, he was too late as when he met her he learned that she was getting married to another cult member, Mang Nuhai. From that day on he despises Mang with all his heart and wants to bring about her fall. He is of the belief that she is but an obstruction that Jashin has put in his path and it's his divine duty to one day kill her. But when Tenma suffers from one of his manic episodes, he becomes an entirely different person. At such times he is an exceedingly brooding and angry man, almost totally consumed by the ultimate goal of utter destruction and death preached by Jashinism. He fashions himself an agent of God's divine punishment and takes out his fury on any and all who stand in his way. He is extremely cynical and cold-hearted and lacks almost any code of honor and does not see the point in offering those who are about to die a chance of dying honorably. He refers to trust and faith in others as idiotic notions and looks down on people who uphold such beliefs. He goes so far as to mock those who fight for others, making their defeats to him all the more harsh. He derives amusement and gratification from inflicting physical and emotional pain on others, making him a typical sadist. All in all he becomes extremely rude and lecherous and treats everyone in a highly sick and perverted manner. At such times his overall goal is to prove himself to be the greatest and strongest servant of Jashin and does not wish to waste his time killing those he dubs "weak". However, he has no qualms attacking stronger opponents who are already injured stating that their handicap is Jashin's gift to him for his unwavering loyalty. His insatiable bloodlust and hunger for battle make him an highly dangerous and unpredictable opponent. On many instances his manic episodes are brought about by his use of his Curse Techniques though on many occasions these episodes occur when he looses his temper or sometimes at completely random instances. Whe he first learned that Zuie was getting married he went into a manic state unlike any before him and killed many cult members before he calmed down. But whether he is calm or in a manic state, he is pushed by an unwavering desire to carry out Jashin's work at all costs and wants to be his voice on earth for all eternity. This is one of the reasons why he worked so hard to earn his Curse Techniques, one of which grants him great longevity. But his ultimate aim to somehow earn true immortality. History Synopsis Abilities Psuedo-Immortality Behind the Scenes Category:Ninja Category:Leaf Ninja Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Male Category:Characters